


Missed Phone Calls

by atarangires



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, PWP AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH FML, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trying to write smut in bahasa feels weird
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atarangires/pseuds/atarangires
Summary: XmhJunhui-hyung kemarin bilang pasti datangLeeWozartWonwoo juga mengatakan hal yang samaYoon1004Apakah Junnie atau Wonwoo ada acara mendadak?





	Missed Phone Calls

 

**[Yoon Jeonghan and his 12 servants]**

**Scoupstatsu**  
Apakah semua sudah datang?

 **Chwehansol**  
Aku dan Seungkwan sudah berada di ruang tamu

 **Chwehansol**  
Chan dan Jihoon-hyung sedang menyiapkan cola

 **KimGyu**  
Aku baru sampai di apartemen Minghao!! Tunggu sebentar, dia sedang ganti pakaian.

 **Scoupstatsu**  
Oke. Suruh dia bergegas, Mingyu

 **Yoon1004**  
Mingyu-ya, aku titip snack dan alkohol

 **KimGyu**  
Shua-hyung kembali ke apartemennya untuk mengambil gitar! Kenapa tidak titip dia saja?

 **Yoon1004**  
Ugh, Shua sahabatku, bukan pembantuku

 **KWONFIRE**  
HAHAHAHAHAH

 **KimGyu**  
HYUNG

 **KimGyu**  
TEGANYA

 **KimGyu**  
AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMASAKKANMU PASTA LAGI

 **Yoon1004**  
Kalau begitu, kau dilarang mampir ke rumahku untuk pesta malam ini

 **KimGyu**  
....

 **SunflowerDK**  
hyung, tidakkah kau terlalu kejam ^^"

 **KimGyu**  
Hanya Seokmin yang memahamiku

 **Yoon1004**  
Aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangimu, Mingyu

 **KimGyu**  
....

 **KimGyu**  
Baiklah, terserah

 **Channie**  
^^^ kalah telak

 **Xmh**  
Aku sudah bertemu Mingyu

 **Xmh**  
Kami siap berangkat

 **GuitarHong**  
Aku dalam perjalanan

 **Scoupstatsu**  
Baiklah, jadi Josh, Minghao, dan Mingyu sedang dalam perjalanan. Yang lain?

 **Channie**  
Aku, Soonyoung-hyung, dan Jihoon-hyung sudah menyiapkan film di ruang tengah

 **Yoon1004**  
Aku dan Seokmin di dapur. Hansol dan Seungkwan asyik berduaan di ruang tamu

 **Xmh**  
Ugh, pasangan baru

 **KWONFIRE**  
Mereka berpacaran?????

 **KWONFIRE**  
SEJAK KAPAN???????????????

 **LeeWozart**  
Mereka mengumumkannya di grup seminggu yang lalu, bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu?

 **Scoupstatsu**  
Oke, lalu?

 **Yoon1004**  
Junnie dan Wonwoo belum muncul sama sekali

 **Scoupstatsu**  
Mereka seharusnya tahu, kan?

 **KWONFIRE**  
Kalau aku saja tahu, mereka seharusnya tahu

 **Xmh**  
Junhui-hyung kemarin bilang pasti datang 

 **LeeWozart**  
Wonwoo juga mengatakan hal yang sama

 **Yoon1004**  
Apakah Junnie atau Wonwoo ada acara mendadak?

 **Xmh**  
Aku cukup yakin kalau Junhui-hyung tidak punya acara apa-apa

 **KWONFIRE**  
Wonwoo juga. Haruskah kita menelepon keduanya????

 **Xmh**  
Aku akan menelepon Junhui-hyung

 **Scoupstatsu**  
Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Wonwooo

 

* * *

 

 

  
Junhui sama sekali tidak tuli. Tentu saja ia mendengar rentetan suara yang keluar dari dua buah _smartphone_ yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai: tanda adanya panggilan masuk.

Junhui sama sekali tidak tuli. Tentu saja ia ingin meraih dua benda yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan suara dan bergetar di antara tumpukan pakaian. Panggilan yang masuk ke dalam dua buah _smartphone_ itu datang lebih dari tiga kali. Junhui yakin setengah mati bahwa kedua penelepon jelas sudah mulai frustasi.

Mungkin, satu-satunya hal yang menghalanginya untuk segera mengangkat telepon tersebut adalah fakta bahwa kedua pergelangan tangannya terbebat kain yang tadi diikatkan dengan kuat oleh _seseorang_.

 _Bicara tentang seseorang_ , batin Junhui, sembari melempar pandang pada sosok yang berada di antara kedua pahanya. Wonwoo balas menatapnya, sebuah seringai timbul di wajah pemuda kutu buku itu, sembari jemarinya bermain dengan bagian tubuh Junhui yang paling sensitif; kini memasukkan digit pertama usai membasahi jari-jarinya dengan saliva.

Junhui menahan napas barang sejenak, berusaha menyesuaikan diri terhadap satu jari yang kini berada di dalam tubuhnya. Wonwoo masih menatapnya lekat-lekat, seakan-akan meminta persetujuan dari Junhui sebelum ia memasukkan jemari kedua. Barulah ketika Junhui mengangguk pelan, Wonwoo melanjutkan apa yang sudah ia mulai.

Seoul terasa lebih panas dari biasanya. Mungkin karena saat ini musim panas, batin Junhui. Mungkin karena ia tahu ia dan sosok di hadapannya akan menerima makian dari teman-teman mereka karena datang terlambat (Jeonghan akan sangat murka, sudah pasti). Atau _mungkin,_ karena jari-jari seorang Jeon Wonwoo sedang berada di dalamnya, lanjut lelaki Cina itu, kali ini pipinya memanas.

Mereka bermain dengan dua jari untuk beberapa saat, sesekali Wonwoo menunduk; menggigit paha bagian dalam Junhui dengan cukup keras, lalu menjilatnya sebagai subtitusi rasa sakit. Junhui tidak pernah marah—mereka sudah menyetujui hal ini, bahkan Junhui dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa itu bukan masalah baginya.

(Wonwoo sangat senang saat mendengar Junhui mau ia gigit dengan sukarela. Di hari pertama mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai friends with benefits, Wonwoo begitu antusias untuk meninggalkan sebanyak-banyaknya jejak di kulit pasangannya.)

"Aku akan memasukkan satu jari lagi," Suara dalam Wonwoo terdengar di kamar apartemen Junhui, menggema, "tidak masalah?"

Sang Gemini menggeleng, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk membalas lawan bicaranya lewat bahasa verbal. Detik berikutnya, Junhui bisa merasakan jemari ketiga Wonwoo perlahan-lahan memasuki tubuhnya. Junhui memejamkan mata, tubuhnya bergetar atas intrusi barusan. Tidak disadarinya, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan lamat-lamat setiap ekspresi wajah yang ia buat.

Sedetik kemudian, Junhui dipaksa membuka mata saat dirasakannya jemari Wonwoo kembali bergerak, dan kali ini, menyentuh pusat dari kenikmatan yang Junhui rasakan.

"Wonwoo—Wonwoo—" Tubuh Junhui bergetar hebat, sementara Wonwoo memasang ekspresi puas begitu menyadari bahwa ia sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Maka, jari-jari itu kembali bekerja, kali ini tanpa ampun; memicu rentetan desah dari bibir penuh seorang pemuda Cina.

"Aku apa, Junhui?" Senyum sombong terpasang di wajah si sulung Jeon, jari-jarinya masih bermain-main. Junhui mengeluarkan suara-suara tanpa makna; terlalu hanyut karena stimulasi prostat yang ia terima.

Di antara desahan yang meluncur bebas dari bibir penuh Junhui, masih terdengar suara panggilan masuk dari kedua _smartphone_ yang ditaruh tepat di bawah ranjang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Wonwoo meraih smartphone milik Junhui; sengaja mengabaikan miliknya sendiri. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat nama **Xiao Haohao** di layar smartphone keluaran terbaru iu.

Pemuda jurusan Sastra Korea itu menatap Junhui demi menemui sepasang mata lain sudah menatapnya lebih dahulu. Tanpa bicara, Wonwoo menunjukkan layar smartphone di tangannya kepada sang pemilik. Seketika itu juga, kedua bola mata Junhui membulat sempurna di antara stimulasi prostat yang masih ia terima.

"Wonwoo," Suara Junhui terdengar seperti isakan, "biarkan aku mengangkat—"

"Apa kau menginginkan aku sekarang, Junnie?"

Sang lelaki Cina mengerjap. Jemari Wonwoo kembali bekerja. Desahan panjang kembali memenuhi ruangan.

"Won—"

"Jawab aku, Junnie." Stimulasi prostat itu kian menjadi-jadi. Junhui begitu dekat—sangat dekat dengan titik kenikmatannya, hingga ia merasa bahwa ia bisa orgasme hanya dengan jari-jari Wonwoo di dalamnya. "Apa kau ingin aku?"

Junhui lekas menganggukkan kepala; rambutnya telah basah oleh keringat, sementara wajahnya merah bukan main. Melihat seberapa kacau sosok di bawahnya membuat Wonwoo puas.

"Minghao dan yang lain bisa menunggu," gumam si pemuda Cancer, telunjuknya mematikan panggilan tersebut.

Junhui sudah tidak peduli. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanyalah nama Wonwoo yang meluncur bagaikan rentetan gerbong kereta api: _wonwoowonwoowonwoowonwoowonwoo_ —

Tangan kiri Wonwoo merengkuh tubuh Junhui, sementara tangan kanannya bekerja untuk menyatukan mereka. Begitu Wonwoo berada di dalam Junhui sepenuhnya, desahan puas lolos dari bibir si pemuda Cina.

"Kita akan sangat terlambat, kan?" tanya Junhui pelan, cengiran mampir di wajahnya.

Wonwoo mengecup bibir temannya itu singkat, " _Worth it_."

Junhui terkekeh; awalnya, sebelum kekehan itu berubah menjadi desah dan racauan saat Wonwoo mulai bergerak; mengatur tempo yang dirasa akan memuaskan keduanya.

 _Smartphone_ Junhui tergeletak di samping bantal si pemuda Cina; tak lagi menunjukkan adanya panggilan.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ke mana saja kalian?!"

Bukan Soonyoung namanya kalau tidak heboh ketika Junhui dan Wonwoo masuk ke dalam rumah Jeonghan. Pemuda yang sangat suka menari itu segera menjitak kepala kedua sahabatnya dan terus berbicara suara kencang mengenai pentingnya mengangkat telepon.

Minghao yang berikutnya menyambut mereka. Pemuda Scorpio itu menyikut pinggang Wonwoo dan menginterogasi Junhui, di mana yang lebih tua hanya tersenyum jahil dan menjawab kalau ia kehilangan _smartphone-nya dan_  meminta Wonwoo untuk membantu mencari.

Wonwoo sendiri?

"Bateraiku habis."

Singkat. Padat. Dan jelas.

Meski begitu, di antara interogasi demi interogasi yang memberondong mereka, kedua pemuda itu masih sempat bertatapan:

Lalu tersenyum geli. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I wrote something like this in bahasa... I can't even use the word "dick"... Ini cuma coba-coba sih, I'm challenging myself untuk menulis adegan ranjang dengan kamus diksi yang terbatas, dan Wonhui jadi korbannya (siapa lagi kalau bukan kalian?)


End file.
